Harry Potter & The Last Rosezerian
by PhoenixVixenRosezeria
Summary: Summary:This is a story about a clan who hold power so great it could literally end the world. A clan that now only has one member left. This story is about Phoenix Rosezeria Last of the Rosezerian clan. This is a story about a Triad relationship with twin's. This is a story of a hermaphrodite who survived a killing curse. The boy who lived ain't alone anymore.
1. The beginning of the future

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only some of the character I am using none of hers are mine and J.K Rowling owns every one of her characters and all rights to Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Giving a shout out to my Beta/Co-Writer BloodPhoenix213 on fanfiction and BVB213553 on wattpad His character is Seraph Orion Black and Tyrsea Jackson**_

 _ **This is a Weasley twin's x OC story all pairing will be the same Harry x OC Ginny x Dean Ron will be Lavender while Hermione will be with Victor. Neville will be with Luna Draco will be with Daphne and all that good things**_

 _ **~~~WARNING~~~**_

 _ **Hermaphrodite, Yaoi, attempt rape, mentions of Rape, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, may have Yuri may not haven't decided, may have suicidal thoughts may not if you don't like then turn away now.**_

 _ **Summary:This is a story about a clan who hold power so great it could literally end the world. A clan that now only has one member left. This story is about Phoenix Rosezeria Last of the Rosezerian clan. This is a story about a Triad relationship with twin's. This is a story of a hermaphrodite who survived a killing curse. The boy who lived ain't alone anymore. This story starts with Phoenix's first year of Hogwarts.**_

 ** _~~Basic Info~~_**

 ** _Name: Phoenix Vixen Rose-zeria_**

 ** _Alias(es)Vixen Rose Zeri Shadow Foxie and Fox_**

 ** _Clan: Rose-zeria_**

 ** _Race: Half Wizarding Kitsune Half Witch_**

 ** _Age: 11 by the end 21 maybe older_**

 ** _Blood type: O+_**

 ** _Sexuality: Pansexual_**

 ** _Status: Omega_**

 ** _Rank: Breeder_**

 ** _~~Physical Description~~_**

 ** _Voice: Feminine_**

 ** _Gender: Hermaphrodite mainly male beside the chest which because he is a breeder will be like a female_**

 ** _Hair: Red_**

 ** _Eyes: Silver changed to green than blue then gold any everything in-between_**

 ** _Height: 5'5_**

 ** _Skin Tone/Complexion: pale_**

 ** _Notable Traits/ Distinguishing Marks: Tribal tattoos covering his whole given to him on his first kill by his clan. a Rose Bouquet Insignia with twelve Black Rose's and a Stem with thorns at wrap around his wrist signaling he was a breeder_**

 ** _~~Other Traits~~_**

 ** _Personality: Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde_**

 ** _He has a temper and is stubborn but he is easy to get along with once you know how he works. He doesn't give up easy but when he does he will admit he is wrong. He has Bipolar disorder at least that's what the muggles call it and borderline Multiple personality disorder. Can Be Mistaken to be a Alpha. But when with his Soulmates yes mates as in more than one he will becomes more Submissive when without he will be dominant._**

 ** _Personal Motto: Rise from the ashes like a Phoenix._**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _Hand to Hand combat_**

 ** _Immunity to all poisons_**

 ** _Assassination skills_**

 ** _Enhanced strength and senses_**

 ** _Weapons mastery_**

 ** _Seer_**

 ** _Empathy_**

 ** _Aura sight_**

 ** _Beast Tongue_**

 ** _Telepathy_**

 ** _Mind reading_**

 ** _Metamorphmagus ( which is someone with the ability to change their appearance at will rather than a spell)_**

 ** _Animagus: Wolf, Fox, Phoenix, Dolphin_**

 ** _Magic And Power: Elemental_**

 ** _He has control over all elements and sub elements meaning._**

 ** _Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Darkness_**

 ** _Sub elements he has control over are as followed:_**

 ** _Nature, natural flows, gases, lava, Lighting, Ice, crystals, shadows and voids._**

 ** _When natural flows are mentioned it means life and death since they are natural flows he has the ability to bring someone back if it wasn't their time. As well as within a twenty-four hour limit. He also has the ability to end a person's life but has never done so. These abilities have not been mastered so he couldn't save his clan._**

 ** _~~Background Info~~_**

 ** _Character History:_**

 ** _Phoenix was born a half breed Half Wizarding kitsune Half Witch. His mother was a kind lady his father died when he was born. When he turn eleven his clan was massacred. Death eaters had Raided his clan many women were raped and killed he fought but he couldn't save them. His mother was raped right before his eyes while he was being held down. They killed her then threw the killing curse at him. Let's just say Harry Potter isn't the only one who survived the curse. The death eaters were scared and ran when he survived._**

 ** _He was found by the ministry Auror's after they received a distress call from his clan they didn't get there in time but they did save the clan's heir which was him he was now given to his cousin Sirius Black who just so happened to be innocent. He was a seer after all he had them get Sirius a fair trial. He gotten his Hogwarts letter that summer._**

 ** _Sirius was trying to get him to talk but he wouldn't after all the legal actions and the daily prophet making him out to be like Harry Potter it was all too much he shut down. When he gotten his Hogwarts letter he was scared but Accepted it as it was. he couldn't be homeschooled anymore his clan was dead._**

 ** _He was the only one left so he had to learn from the public school. Harry Potter was a year younger than him so he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon but Sirius was getting custody of him soon. The legal progress was hard and long but worth it in the end. And this is where his story begins his first year at Hogwarts._**

 ** _~Prologue~_**

 ** _~Phoenix's point of view~_**

After my clan's massacre I became closed off. I did all the legal stuff out of the way. Even gotten my cousin a fair trial, since it was proven he was placed in jail without a trail. Oh you might be wondering how I'm related to the black well funny story. The black are a branch within the Rose-zerian line. They have the same powers as well as rituals only difference was blacks were dark were as, Rose-zerian's were Neutral. Sometime during the Rosezerian line a person branched off and took the name black how no one knows how or why, but all black are cousins to the Rosezerian line. My birthday is January 21, 1979. I'm exactly one year older than the boy who lived or my cousin twice removed Harry Potter.

Not many know Harry Potter was a black as well through his grandmother on his father's side. But those who do know have kept it to themselves because who would want a very powerful enemy like that. Now unlike Harry I wasn't a baby when my clan was killed and I survived the killing curse which even I know how I survived like the ministry. The Rose-zerian hold more power than the ministry does so they are immunes to most of the laws. The Rose-zerian's also hold a lot of power in the muggle world as well. Now how I survived the killing curse well that because of two curses on my clan. One we male Breeder can't be taken by anyone but our Soulmates. Unlike the females, male breeders are held at more valuable and more priceless so they are used as breeding slave.

Because of this the Rose-zerian's had cast a curse which doubles as a blessing on their male breeders. So when the death eaters tried to rape me they ended up being severally burned some even died. Reason two is because my clan has a curse on it since the beginning of time by our very first clan leader Lilith Rose-zeria. She made it where if you are the last clan member you become immortal till your children are grown and have kids of their own. So me being the last they were going to kill the killing curse didn't work. I'm immortal til I have children who have children of their own. It's so our clan never dies for if our clan dies so does the world.

Lilith was the very first being to come into existences so she was the heart of it all which made the clan the heart of it all. Our clan can not die without consequence and the one that does happen is major and can kill everything she worked to create. So now here I am as the heart with too much power to hold and have to be mated before I turn seventeen otherwise I am killed by the very power I am meant to protect. So here I am on the train to Hogwarts in the very car with the twin Weasley's they are hot and my mate's. I have to win them over and explain everything to them. I hope I can have them on my side before the time comes.

Chapter one

Phoenix was there sitting his markings had glowed when he was touched by the twins. They asked him what it meant and now he was trying to come up with an explanation that didn't scare them away. "Well you see my markings are a way to tell who my Soulmate is. For me I have two Soulmates with how strong I am. I need it so that's what the glow meant." He said bluntly because he didn't want to sugar coat it for them.

The twins stared at him and there was a poignant pause before they both at the same time "that's so cool. So we're your Soulmates." Phoenix was able to tell them apart the moment they introduced themselves for each other. "Yes which will be awhile but I would need to mate before I and seventeen so since marriage consent is sixteen that's when we would need to bond." He explained. How he got to meet his Soulmates at eleven is very very rare occasion. He will have to explain it to the headmaster so their parents will be informed. He knew the twins were Alpha's well one was and that was Fred the other was a Beta.

Dumbledore wasn't his favorite person but he knew trying to control him was a wrong move so didn't try. The only reason Dumbledore wasn't his favorite is because he didn't help Sirius get a trail. But he made up by helping Sirius gain custody of Harry. After checking on Harry and finding the abuse Dumbledore was doing right and getting him out of there by the time he was on his way home for Christmas Harry will be with Sirius.

Phoenix looked out the window "So how do you take your parents finding out. because we need to tell Dumbledore and them before we go about classes." He said the looked at Fred and George gave him wasn't a pleasant one but the response begged a different, "They will be excited to have the first Weasley's in three generations to find their Soulmate." They said but he knew it meant they wouldn't get a higher status than they had.

He just hoped they were after his money or titles. "That's good then" He replied. "You do know my Status is a Omega Breeder right because I know Yours" Phoenix said they nodded "We know" they said in unison. Phoenix nodded "Unlike the Omega's that fall under ministry rule I don't I have more control in the relationship than you both. Were in the ministry you would have sire rights. In the Rose-zerian clan you do not have those rights.

"The breeders has all right to their children and if they get pregnant they have all say. It also means that unlike the ministry the omega/breeder is equal to the Alpha." He explained, the twins nodded Fred spoke first. "So it mean we don't get rights to abort the child if you become pregnant nor do we have the right to take the child away." George spoke this time "It also mean your our equal in social standards" they wanted to confirm what he said which they did when Phoenix nodded.

"Yes that what it means Rose-zerian's out rule the ministry so that's why you would fall under the Rose-zerian law. Being Soulmates with a Rose-zerian has it perks just like being claim under a Rose-zerian's protect has it perks. If I were to claim someone under my protect the ministry wouldn't be allowed to touch them without making me a enemy they don't need" he explained.

While talking they lost track of time and found they were close so they changed into their uniforms. Phoenix had two a female and a males the females was for when he hit puberty or when he felt female he was genderfluid after all. He wore his male uniform. He would be given his own room in any house he gets because of his status and conditions. The twins were one year older than him so by the time he would be sixteen they would be of age. They wouldn't need their parents permission but it would be helpful.

Once dress the train had stopped. And they got off. Phoenix said goodbye to them and went with the other first years to be sorted. He was heir to all four founders so he could be in any house but he wanted to be with his Soulmates.

 _Once in the great Hall the sorting started. The names were called:_

 _Travis Ahner~ Hufflepuff_

 _Julia Ahner~ Slytherin_

 _Seraph Orion Black~ Gryffindor_

 _Killua Hill~ Hufflepuff_

 _Tyrsea Jackson~ Ravenclaw_

 _Lincoln Petrick~ Ravenclaw_

 _Katelynn steel~ Slytherin_

 _Phoenix Rose-zeria~ Gryffindor_

 ** _~Phoenix point of view~_**

I was called up and after thirty minutes was placed in Gryffindor. Because I asked for it since the hat couldn't place me. I had all the traits of each house fit into each house so he let me choose. I went and sat down by the twins. The Gryffindor's were cheering and happy they gotten a Rose-zerian.

 ** _~No one's point of view.~_**

The twins were happy their Soulmate was in their house. Phoenix was happy to be with his Soulmates he looked at the head master as he gave his speech. "Welcome back for another year. Note to first year the forbidden forest is off limits the third floor collider is out of bounds" the speech went on as if it was rehearsed. They the food appeared and they started to eat.

Once dinner was over prefects had started to take the first years to their dorms professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore kept Phoenix back. Because of how different he was he would have to be escorted to his own room. But he had to talk to the headmaster first since Dumbledore did get his message.

"So Phoenix how do you like the school. I know it's nothing like being homeschooled but we will try our best to accommodate you. You wanted to talk to me." Dumbledore said Phoenix nodded "The school is wonderful the people well I don't like socializing but it's something I can handle. And yes I found my Soulmates earlier today on the train. I will need their parents informed about this as well as the consequences if the mating isn't done when I'm sixteen." He said of course he sounded older than his actual age but he had to grow up quickly to be head of his clan.

Dumbledore nodded "who are they and we can get their parents her by this weekend?" He asked Phoenix smiled a soft smiled "Fred and George Weasley. Sir my I got to bed now it has been a long day and we have classes tomorrow." He said professor McGonagall took over "Of course dear I will show you to your room." She said while Dumbledore nodded "Get some rest we will have the Weasley family here this weekend" he said as McGonagall escorted him to the Gryffindor tower the portrait of the fat lady asked " Password please." McGonagall spoke. "Lion's heart." the portrait opened and she escorted him inside taking him up to the floor in-between the fourth years and fifth years the floor where mated pairing stay.

She escorted him to the far end of the hall where a portrait of a mermaid was the mermaid spoke "Password can be inserted now til the end of the year, what password do you choose?" She said. Phoenix looked at McGonagall as she nodded "Heart of the ocean." he said the mermaid nodded and set the password opening up to reveal a suite. It had its own bathroom with a bath like the prefects bath. The bed was a king size bed it had a living and a dining area as well as a kitchen. It was decorated with Gryffindor's color scheme.

Phoenix was in awe McGonagall spoke "This will be your room til you graduate. This floor is for mated pairs but your condition calls for a private room so this is yours. This is the biggest room on this floor use it well you can at anytime have up to two roommates once you and your mate's get use to each other. I will leave you here your stuff is already in your room good night Phoenix have a wonderful year." she said leaving the portrait closed behind her. Phoenix went and unpacked his stuff before heading to bed.

The next day he woke up early got dressed and headed to the great Hall, With Fred and George who were waiting for him in the common room. Phoenix sat down beside them once in the great Hall and started to talk to them. "So I informed the headmaster about our discovery. He will be bringing your parents this weekend." He said "it had to be this soon because it's a delicate process to court each other and all." He added they merely nodded "this weekend won't be a good one."Fred said "not a good one at all. Mom will go ballistic wanting to know more." George said.

"So how does this process work?" they asked. Phoenix smiled "well first of all since I'm only eleven no matter how I act. I'm still eleven so it will be courting we get to know each other phase. When I turn fourteen it will go into the dating phase. And at sixteen it will go into the bonding phase." he explained. "Sirius will want to meet you and your parents so this weekend will be that. Sirius is tough on the no boyfriends thing. So he will lecture you about touching me in anyway. But that's to be expected." He said Fred nodded while George ate a piece of bacon.

Phoenix pulled out his wand a Aspen wood Dragon heartstring core, 12 ½' slightly springy. He pulled other things out before fixing everything and went on his way to his class.

First class transfiguration with professor McGonagall. He had gotten the turning a animal into a water goblet on his first try. He was praise but he didn't see why it wasn't hard. Phoenix sighed softly deciding to try and turn water into rum. So his day went the same him getting it on his first try. Potions was different professor Snape didn't like Gryffindor's so he was picked down by him and we'll let's just say Snape will think twice before trying to blame him again. The first option was easy when he beat the shit out of the Slytherins for trying to mess his potion up. They learned quickly he wasn't someone to fuck with.

 ** _~Time skip~_**

The meeting with the Weasley's went well. Mrs. Weasley wasn't someone he would mess with just like his mother. She reminded him of her, so he respected her. He wondered if he would be able to make more friends. He met Charlie who is in his last year. Charlie was cool but not the type to piss off. Phoenix had made it his mission to know all about quidditch and healing so he can help his boys. He actually became a minor couch with his quick thinking. It has been three months since the beginning of school Halloween came and passed. Thanksgiving was right around the corner. He didn't have anything planned but for Christmas the Weasley's are coming over to his home with Sirius.

His condition had made its way around the castle so him being a hermaphrodite wasn't a secret anymore and his breeding status got around. He was pissed at that but he couldn't do anything about it his curse protects him so he was good there. He was now not allowed to be alone Charlie, Oliver, and the twins take turns escorting him everywhere.

 ** _A/N: let me know how I did with this first part the next part will be Christmas I will be trying my best to keep it to the books just with a OC_**


	2. Christmas and Newyears day

**_Chapter two_**

Phoenix was getting annoyed at being escorted everywhere and at people trying to get in his pants. The students didn't understand his curse nor did they realize he could kill them and not get in trouble for doing so. He was about to beat the shit out of a few students but held back each time. Charlie was escorting him today to his classes because the twins ended up in the hospital wing due to one of their experiment's going wrong. "Charlie please tell me again why I have to be escorted knowing my personality and curse? Because this is getting old fast sooner or later I will beat the shit out of someone and that will be the end of it." He growled out he had to hide his ears and tails thanks to people touching him the wrong way. He hated not being able to show he was a proud kitsune.

Charlie looked at him "you know why. Since people found out your status, you became a prize and this idiots forget you have a curse. Even the ministry is trying to sell you. You only got to deal with it during school not during your holidays." He replied understanding being coddles the way they are doing would piss a Kitsune off. But even he knew there was no way to turn it around. If it comes down to it Phoenix could use his clan's name and reputation to get them to back off. "I'm a fricken kid not someone up for sale why the hell can't they wait til I'm older. I may act older but I sure as hell ain't older than eleven" he yelled out not realizing they were in a heavily populated area

"I mean I haven't even hit puberty yet and they want to get in my pants do they even understand the word pedophile. Like what the hell. This is why male breeder in my clan have the god be damn curse which I consider a blessing now. Our soulmates at least would take care of us." He was throwing a huge fit oblivious to everyone staring and whispering about him. Charlie saw everything "I understand why don't we go to your next class you don't need anymore attend then you have." He said trying to calm the boy down.

Phoenix sighed and motioned him to lead the way. He was only eleven and the older boys were after him. He found out later that Sirius was getting custody of his son again. So at Christmas he will me not only Harry Potter but Seraph Black his cousin. He hear the name be called at the sorting ceremony but never met him at least not yet. But he might meet him sooner than Christmas since he was born the same year he was. He was escorted to Potions and took his seat.

Charlie had left and Snape was being a downright git. Phoenix was brewing a fourth year potion, since their assignment was to brew the potion they wrote in their essay. What potion you may asking yourself well it was simple it was the wiser potion. His reason was simple, it was for making everyone see he was person and not a piece a meat. He was annoyed with how everyone was treating him but he was sure it would blow over by next year.

 ** _~~Time skip~~_**

It was Christmas holiday and Phoenix couldn't be happier. He was tire of the gossip surrounding him, so Christmas was welcomed. He was finished packing his stuff and headed for the express home. Remus was going to pick him up. The twins were sitting in the same compartment as him. "So if we add this to that it should work" Fred said to George who replied "I think you're correct." They were working on another one of their products. Their dream was to open a joke shop. Phoenix supported them with that. He no had to help them. Phoenix didn't really have anything planned. He was always acting older than he should, But he never planned his life out like they did.

Phoenix was staring out the inside of his compartment wondering what the new black would be like. If anything like Sirius then he was in trouble and it meant serious trouble. Phoenix prayed to every god in existence and some who were not that this new Black was not that bad. Okay he may love Sirius as a cousin but when you are pranked constantly by said cousin you tend to be on guard more and more. Phoenix was never caught with his guard down as the twins found out. Phoenix fell asleep only to be woken up when the train was close to the station. Phoenix was dressed in muggle clothing jeans and a T-shirt with a jacket. Him and the twins got off the train and headed to their families. Remus was a timid man who had a furry problem once a month.

Phoenix saw Remus and went over to him "hey Moony" he said. Moony looks at the boy "Hey cub so warning Harry was abused his whole life. So be careful and help him get adjusted. We are waiting for Sirius's son he should be here to go home with us." He said and speak of the devil Seraph was walking over to them.

 ** _~~Seraph P.O.V~~_**

I walked over to Remus. Seeing my cousin Phoenix. "So Remus how are we getting home" I ask him. I notice Phoenix was smiling. Remus spoke "portkey so grab ahold it will be leaving in a few." He held up a medallion as we grabbed our luggage. I grab ahold of Remus while Phoenix grabbed his other side. He said "home" and we were pulled through a small space. Once we got there I fell to the ground while Phoenix somehow stayed upright and walked down.

I picked myself up and grabbed my luggage again. We were outside a wide open space. Remus gave me a piece of paper to read I read it and then I saw a mansion. Well I think it was since it was huge. Phoenix spoke "Welcome to the Rose-zerian manor. Sirius decided to let us live in one of my home. Don't worry this isn't where the massacre took place." He had a sad smile when he spoke. The place was like a Victorian mansion very old but very beautiful. We walked in and got settled in before we met Harry and Sirius. I walked down stairs and saw my dad. "Dad!" I ran down and hugged him. "Hello, pup." I hugged him close. I blushed at Harry. I waved shyly though.

 ** _~~Third person view~~_**

Harry waved back shyly. He was new to this world and couldn't believe he was a wizard. Phoenix walked over to him and examined him "I got a baby brother yay! Hello Harry I am Phoenix, I claim you as my baby brother. Come to me if you need anything" he said smiling excitedly while looking the boy over. Harry shy away a bit before speaking "um hello. What do you mean by claim?" He asked.

Phoenix smiled wider "glad you asked. You see I am from the clan Rose-zeria. My clan out rules the ministry so my claim will protect you from them. A claim it basically what it mean but mine is basically adopting you into the Rose-zerian clan. You will be my baby brother. We can make it legal if you want, but my verbal claim will be enough to protect you from those greedy bastards they call a ministry." He replied happily Harry nodded din understanding.

Phoenix smiled "either way I will protect you when needed." He said. Harry nodded "thank you" he said shyly. Sirius laughed "so excited Phoenix. Well guess we should get some sleep than tomorrow we are going shopping. Those muggles did a number on Harry here, and he needs new clothing." He said showing hem to their rooms. Phoenix's room was a suite it had a bathroom three walk-in closets and a sitting area he had a king size bed basically all the rooms were like they were settled in they went to bed

 ** _~~The next day~~_**

Christmas Eve was a weird day Phoenix spent the time getting to know Harry and Seraph better. Phoenix had left around noon to go last minute Christmas shopping with Sirius while Remus stayed with everyone else.

When they came back they wrapped the presents and went about their day.

 ** _~~Christmas day~~_**

Phoenix was the first up. He went and got everyone else up and made breakfast. Once everyone was downstairs they say around the Christmas tree "Merry Christmas everyone" Phoenix said handing them food while he sorted the presents out.

He handed Harry sic presents one from him three from Sirius and one from Remus. Harry ripped them open one was from Dumbledore which was his invisibility cloak. Phoenix explained it to him. The next on as from Phoenix it was a pendant of a fox dancing around lake under the moon emerald eyes Ruby for the coat and diamond for the moon it also had tanzanite lake under the moon. Harry had wide eyes "it was my brother's he died when I was five but I had Sirius add a few charms to it. There is a shield charm for minor hexes and curses. A healing charm to keep stress away. And a safety charm it will send a signal to mine telling me when you're in trouble." He explained

Harry smiled "thank you. I hope this brings me luck. I will wear it with pride knowing you trust me enough to have it." He said putting it on.

The next present as from Sirius it was a charmed picture book of his parents. The next was a Potter family history book. Another was a book on wizarding culture. The last present from Remus was a book on werewolves.

The presents continued in the end everyone got a matching pendant from Phoenix with the same minor charms. All different gems and colors.

Christmas day had come to an end everyone had a well deserved vacation.

The Weasley's had came over New year's Eve to get to know the family.

Fred, George, and Phoenix pulled several pranks off on the family. Sirius getting blamed for some of them. This caused a full out pranking war. Which ended five minutes til midnight. Charlie and Bill were with the adults drinking. Percy was studying like always. Ron and Ginny we're playing with Harry. George and Fred we're talking about their dream of opening up their own joke shop. Phoenix decided to help them with it and came up with some new products. The countdown started "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year everybody" they all shouted. Five minutes after all the underage kid we're rushed to bed.

 ** _~~Time skip~~_**

The morning of the return trip Seraph and Phoenix were rushing having put packing to the last moment. They barely made it to the platform in time to get on the train. Phoenix sat with the twins glowing in happiness. He had gotten a pendant from his mother who bought it before she died. Thanks pendant was silver tanzanite drop with a fox face on top.

He was playing with it as a single tear fell from his eyes. He missed his mother so much, yes he was always older in mind but at least she matched him. Now he didn't have anyone who matched him. His mother was always older in mind as well even at his age.

 ** _~~Flashback~~_**

 _Mika Rosezeria was sitting with her baby boys on her lap. Phoenix had started to talk and walk a lot earlier than his brother. Hisoka Phoenix's twin was very sick. Mika couldn't figure out what was wrong with her baby boy._

 _It was on their fifth birthday when Mika found Hisoka dead in his bed. He died in his sleep peacefully. Phoenix was in ruins his twin died and he was alone again. It was later found out that his brother Hisoka had heart failure. His heart stopped working during the night so it wasn't painful when he died._

 _Phoenix's grew up faster from then on never playing like other children. No he was studying, reading, and playing mind games with his mother. He gave up being a child since his twin had died on him. Phoenix had one goal in life and it was to become a healer. He was going to help kids like his brother. So as he grew up he studied and learned._

 ** _~~present~~_**

Phoenix's goal has never wavered he was going to become a healer. The only thing that change was he was going to become a herbal healer. Now with his mother dead and his clan gone his goaled became even more defined. He looked at the twins and smiled 'yes a healer is what I will become and I will help the twins as well maybe we can have a co-business having a joke shop and a healers shop beside each other knowing their products the healer would be needed' he thought before letting his pendant go and began talking to the twins

By the time they were back at school Phoenix was feel better.

Once at school the normal routine went on. Phoenix being escorted everywhere which he still complained about.

A/N: yes I know it doesn't have the spells and action but it will after Phoenix's first year I want to make it like the books so the spells and action won't be coming in til Harry starts school. Anyway the next chapter will be out by the end of summer at the earliest latest will be the middle of fall.


	3. History Of The Rosezerian Clam

Disclaimer: as I stated before and will do so again I do not own Harry Potter only my OC and other names that do not belong in the show. My co writer own his own character and has allowed me to use it.

Chapter three

Phoenix stood there in front of all the student at school. He was asked to tell the history of his clan. He was nervous but knew it would educate the students on why not to fuck with him and why he was so important. So there he stood as he started to speak about his clan's history.

 _"The Rosezeria clan was the most feared yet respected clan of witches out there. The clan was made up of all females at first but then they started gathering males to their side as mate's. So the clan became a mix of hybrids with both genders. Male breeders were very popular among the Rosezerian's even though they are rare. Alpha females we're also very rare but mostly found in the Rosezerian clan._

 _The very first Rosezerian was a female named Lilith she was known by many titles which included Queen of Hell, and Mother Nature. She created the world and Created a heart for the world. The heart would always be a submissive among the clan she started. She was Asexual so that's why the clan was females but over time it became more because the ability to self produce became rare if not extinct._

 _Lilith created females while her counterpart Lucifer created the males. They worked together to created the world and the heart which would lead the world to the future or to the death. They made it so the heart was powerful but also had limits. These limits made it so the heart wouldn't die to early. Lilith was betrayed by Lucifer so she made the curses of her clan. Lucifer took her innocence and therefore earned himself to be outcasted among the angels and demons._

 _Lilith still watches over her clan. She saw how the male breeders and submissive female were treated. So she created the curse known as the soulmate curse. This curse prevent rape from anyone. The curse made it so the submissive's can find their soulmates and be pure for just them. The curse also prevented abuse by their soulmates. Most saw this as a blessing instead of a curse but to those outside of the clan saw it as the worse kind of curse._

 _The second curse on the clan was called the last of immortality. It gave the last Rosezerian immortality though even it had it's limits and wasn't true immortality like she had. The heart was always considered Lilith's favorite among the clan because they were blessed by Lilith herself at birth._

 _Lilith Rosezeria was said to be the most ruthless but fair ruler. She was said to have beauty that rivaled the gods themselves. As Queen of Hell she herself was considered a demon and not a god or angel. She preferred it this way because she was not evil nor was she good, she was neutral. Demon's flock to her, Angel's envy her, and Human's well they forgot she even existed. Only the high ranking Human's knew of her and her clan, they respected her clan and they don't question when she comes to earth._

 _There was three world's Spirit world, living world, and demon world. Theses three would coexist but at the same time rarely mingle among each other. So what Witch's and Wizard's considered Creatures were really Demon's who use to live among the Mortal's. And those known as demigods were children of God's who mingled among the Mortal's._

 _The history of the clan has been lost through time only a select few know the true history. The true history of the world starts with this clan. Throughout time those sides that won the most deadly of wars we're because one or two Rosezerian's decided to join. The Rosezerian clan was neutral, they do not interfere unless provoked to. One way to make a Rosezerian your enemy was to harm their mate, family, and those who they claim as friends. If any of those were to be harmed a Rosezerian would choose a side and fight. The second way to make a Rosezerian you enemy is to harm children during a war or rape women in front or near a Rosezerian._

 _The heart is always submissive and always powerful. They would have two to four soulmates who would balance their powers. I am the heart of the world this time and I have two soul mates that i know of might have more depending on if I find more or not."_ He spoke with confidence.

He watched everyone's reaction as he spoke again.

"I am the last of my clan therefore got both curses upon me. I consider them a blessing since most of you can't keep it in your pants. Most of you are just creepy going after a eleven year old. Anyway any questions?" He added as a after fact.

The rest of the day was him answering questions that the students asked. He sighed at the end of the day heading to his bedroom.

 _ **~~time skip~~**_

 ** _Phoenix's P.O.V_**

It's been a week since I stood and told the tale of my clan. People were treating me better but the Slytherin's still tried stuff. One in particular cornered me three times, each time ending with him in the hospital wing. I don't think he actually understands that my so called bodyguard are protecting them not me. Even if I complain a lot about being escorted. In the end they are protecting the student as a whole, they just don't know they are. I let out a sigh at this time I had ditched my body guards and was currently in the astronomy tower sitting on the edge singing softly.

 _"Nobody knows who i really am._

 _Nobody sees the real me_

 _Nobody pays attention to the screams._

 _I ain't no saint I ain't no sinner the war is starting where heaven lies I am in the middle as a prize The Demons keep trying to take me but the angels keep pinning them back_

 _Everyone walks about blind to the reality of time_

 _Everyone knows the fake me_

 _Everyone ignores the screams_

 _I ain't no saint I ain't no sinner the war is starting where heavens lies I am in the middle as a prize the demons keep trying to take me but the angels keep pinning the back_

 _Nobody knows where I've been_

 _Nobody seen the things I've seen_

 _Nobody hears the voices I heard_

 _I ain't no saint I ain't no sinner the war is starting where heavens lies I am in the middle as a prize the demons keep trying to take me but the angels keep pinning the back_

 _Everybody knows where I haven't Been Everybody see's the things I can't Everybody ignores the demons that came from my dreams._

 _One day everybody will open their minds, when their minds open will be the day they will see what they ignored all their life's. All the signs will be blinding to them. The demons they once could not see nor hear will be waiting there. The angels will abandon them like those who abandoned the screams_

 _Nobody knows who I really am_

 _Nobody seen the things I've seen_

 _Nobody paid attention to the screams"_

My voice echoed over the school not realizing two professor's had come up to see who was singing.

 _ **Third person P.O.V**_

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood behind Phoenix. The tone of the boy's voice was like a angel had stepped foot on Earth. It was filled with sadness yet hope at the same time. They had came up because hey heard someone singing. They began to notice student's as well as more professors had come to see who was singing. Some on the ground others where they were.

When the boy finished his song he let out another sigh.

 _ **Phoenix's P.O.V**_

I had let out another sigh before starting another song. This time one from the muggle word. It was by 'Shania Twain Any man of mine' Is what it was called. I sang for a good while without noticing all the people listening to my songs. When I had enough singing I finally noticed the crowd which was clapping and cheering.

I looked around surprised to see so many people. I got up and turned around to see more people. It looked like the whole school was there. I actually was shocked to see so many people.

 _ **Third person P.O.V**_

The crowd started to disappear. Phoenix started to head to dinner yawning. When Charlie and the twins suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Phoenix do you know how long we been looking for you only for you to be up at the astronomy tower." The twins said worriedly. Charlie had a disappointed look but said nothing. "I was there to breath with you, your brother and the professor's there is no breathing room. You need to give me space otherwise you will drive me away. I can take care of myself." Phoenix said firmly he was annoyed it was only his first year and everyone was smothering him. His clan was the same was which was why he would have been home schooled.

In a way he was grateful they weren't around anymore, but he still felt empty and sad they didn't deserve they way they died. He wondered if it was his curse that made everyone smother him like they have been. He walked away heading to the Great hall. He sat down where he always sat. He had this feeling that all this would triple next year when Harry came to school. He sighed softly again as he started to fix a plate. Charlie sitting down beside him with the twins. "We're sorry we just want you safe. With how everyone is staring at out and whispering, we just don't want anything happening to you." Fred said.

George spoke next "we really don't want to push you away. We are just worried." Phoenix nodded "I understand but I'm only eleven no matter how old I act. Smoothing me like you have been isn't good for me." He said as they nodded. He went back to eating while they sat down and started eating as well.

The rest of the day went smoother than the year. Phoenix was getting compliments about his singing. He was happy he finally got through to the twins. The professor's back off some too.

A/n: I want to know a few questions.

Do you want Phoenix to have more mate's? Who do you want as his extra mate's if yes? Do you want a chapter on the massacre of the Rosezerian clan?

Do not steal the song I created it. And if you see anything that doesn't make sense comment I will try to fix it or explain it to you

The next chapter won't be out til winter at the earliest.


End file.
